HUMDARD
by SK's-DUO
Summary: Saath Mohabbat Pyar aur Ek Kahani Sab kuch khatam kar dana ki taqat rakhti ha bas ek cheez "NAFRAT".. Waqt beeta, saath choota. Ab na Mohabat hai na woh Pyar baki hai. Ab Na wo "Tum" ho jo Tum tha.. Aur na wo "Main" jo Main thi..? Pher bhi kuch baki hai tu woh hai "Ek Kahani" tumhari aur Meri kahani Zindagii ki... Pure Deep Love story.. For All Dareya Fans.. "my first try"..
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: hello guys this is SK's Duo.. Some of u may know me..? basically I m Duo writer and loved to write on Duo.. Presenting any Dareya story first time.. I m not Dareya writer and not a Dareya story reader as well.. I frequently comes at FF site.. just to post my stories.. have busy schedule life.. so Delay is part of life.. but still tries to try my hand on this too.. let's have a look and tell me how is it...? **_

_**One more thing if my story matches with any of Dareya story then plz tell me and forgave me too.. As I tell u before that I m not Dareya reader so I m completely unaware of this.. this is completely my own idea.. thanks.. now just go for a ride.. :)))**_

 **HUMDARD**

 _Tum Pas Aya, Yun Muskuraya…_

 _Tum Na Najana Kye, Sapnaa Dikaya…_

 _Ab Tu Mera Dil Jaga Na Soota Hai…_

 _Kye Karon Hyeeeeeeeee…_

 ** _Kuch Kuch Hota Hai…_**

 ** _Kuch Kuch Hota Hai…._**

 _A Young girl was singing the song in Bureau, while dancing little bit and holding a case file in her hands.. A shy and beautiful smile was present on her face.. While all other 3 young girls present in bureau were looking at her with smile.. At last the girl sat down on her seat, still looking in her dreamland…_

Priya: hyeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… kye kahon.. kuch nai bht kuch hota hai iss dil mein yaroon… bht kuch…

Sadia: acha.. kye kye hota hai.. (She winks) zara huma bhi tu batyen Priya jee…

Priya (in her dreamland): hye kye kye sunayon yaar.. wo kye cheez hai.. kamal kaa.. uski Ankhen, uski wo katil nazren (all smiles at her) Hyeeeee.. uski wo dil ko dharka dana wali Awaz.. uss ka wo bolna "Suno Naa"… ufff laa gaya mera dil yaroon… laa gaya.. ab kye kahon.. soota jagta har samay uska he naam lana ko maan karta hai.. uska wo chehra har samay nazron ka samna pherta hai… kye kahon.. ksi kaam mein maan nai lagta yar Sadia.. kisi kaam mein nai…

Payal: Arey oh Miss World..khaboon ki duniya sa bahr aye.. aur dhak tun hai kahan..? Cid Bureau mein.. malom haina File check day hai ajj.. file hathon mein thama gana gaa rahi hai.. kye yahi sab likha gi file mein.. ?

Priya (bitting her lips): Oops. Yar file tu complete he nahi ki.. kye karon sota jagta bas wohi ankhon ka samna rahta hai.. kuch karna daa tu karon na..

Payal (standing up with irritated face): Bas kar yar Priya.. tun aur tera khaboon ki duniya bht jaldi he saj jati hai.. jab tootay gii na tu itna he zor sa zameen par gira gi.. do roz hua hain tuja uss Raj saa mila.. aur uska sath khaboon ki duniya saja ka beth gayi hai tun…. Janti he kitna hai uska bara mein…

Priya: chor yar payal.. tuja kye malom yah Pyaar kye cheez hota hai.. iss mein kitni taqat hoti hai.. aur sacha pyar ko Peehchana mein sirf aik Pal lagta hai..sirf aik Pal aur pori zindagii badal jati hai…

Voice: haan.. sirf aik he pal lagta hai aur pori ki pori Life BarBad ho jati hai…

 _All four girls were dumbstruck at their place after hearing the voice..They all looks towards each other with fear present in their eyes.. Silently they all turns and looks behind.. Shreya was standing there looking towards all with really angry face… she starts walking towards them with angry face…_

Shreya: Yah sab kye ho raha hai..? (All starts looking downward) don't look downward.. What I m asking..? (She shouts) ager app sab bhool rahi hain tu main yah yaad kara doon this is CID bureau.. aur tum sab yahen kaam karna ati ho yah Pyaar wyaar ki bakwas karna nai.. (All looks at her with fear) yah bakwas discussion karna hona tu Cid Bureau sa bahr jaa kar kiya karo.. yahen nahin… _(Pointing fingers towards all of them)_ Ayenda yah sab mein yahen na suno.. Understood…?

 _All nodded in fear somehow…And at the same time Head of the Bureau enters with two Male Cops.. All wishes him Morning and he headed towards his cabin while asking from Shreya to join him in his cabin… shreya looks towards all girls with anger and then follows her boss silently… girls really took a sign of relief…_

Sadia : Uff Shreya Mam ka ata he jaan jati hai.. aur tun Priya ajj tu marwa he dalti…

Prya (irritated): yar.. Pata nai Mam ko iss Pyaar ka naam sa itni chir kyun hai.. zara si bi baat sun lan tv show ka bara mein bhi tu barak utthtie hain..

Payal: kuch tu reason hoga he iss sab ka peecha bhi.. warna koi itna tu Pyaar ka naam sa chirta nahin…

Sadia: choro yar.. pher sa sun liya tu Bureau sa nikal ka bahr Karen gi.. abi job par dehan do..malom haina karan Sir aur Juhi Mam ka transfer karwa diya tha uno na iss sab ki waja sa.. una kai bar mam na flirt karta pakra tha.. shukar hai abi file ka nahin pocha..abi uss pa dehan do sab..

 _All girls nodded and starts completing their files in silence.. where on other side Shreya enters inside the ACP cabin…_

ACP: Ayo Shreya betho…(showing her a file) yah Case file read karo…tab tak main aik important call kar ka wapis ata hoon… _Saying so ACP left with two of his officers.. and then came back alone after half hour…_ Sorry Shreya muja thora zyada dar ho gayi…

Shreya: it's okay sir…

ACP: tum na file pari..?

Shreya (nodded): jee Sir..

ACP: Good… tu Are u Ready to handle this case…?

 _Shreya became quite…_

ACP: look Shreya yah Case humari team na lag bag 9 months pehla tak handle kiya hai.. iska bad huma yah case STF ko sonpna para.. lakien ab yah Case again humara pas aye gaya hai.. mager humara target Mumbai mein hai… (Shreya looks at him with blank eyes) shreya I want u to handle this case.. iss liya tuma Mumbai jana hoga Shimla sa.. aur yah case CID Mumbai ki team ka sath mil kar handle karna hoga.. but Head tum he raho gi iss case ki… CID Mumbai sa aik team tuma di jaya gi….(After few seconds) Are u ready for it…?

 _Shreya was still silent…_

ACP: Look Shreya this is all abt ur Profession and Duty.. why r u taking so much time? Ajj sa pehla asa kabi nahi kiya tum na..

Shreya (looks at him with determine look): fine sir.. I m Ready…

ACP: Great.. okay then sara intazam hona ka bad I will inform u ka kab jana hai… (Shreya nodded) u can go now..

 _shreya nodded and left the cabin with deep thoughts…_

 **CID BUREAU MUMBAI:**

 _ACP coming out from his cabin and looks towards all.. who all were looking busy in their work.. while one figure was just sitting on his desk with really fed up look.. ACP stares him for few seconds but did not pays much attention on his look.. bcz now he was use too of it.. he was watching him like this from past so many years.. he and his all team tries but failed to change him.. failed to bring him back as charming and loving cop…As he was… he thinks for few moments and then took a deep breath… which caught everyone attention…_

Abhijeet: kye baat hai Sir.. app yahen asa…Ap ki tu flight haina Delhi ki…

ACP: haan Abhijeet.. wo kuch batana tha tum sab ko..

Abhijeet: jee Sir…

ACP: Actually, abi Shimla sa ACP Rajveer ki call ayi hai muja.. maine tuma btaya tha naa Kidnappers ka case ka bare mein..

Abhijeet: Yes Sir, wo log kab aye raha hain Mumbai…

ACP: Do Roz ka bad…Abhijeet tuma (He looks towards Daya, who was still busy with his file. But then he turn his gaze towards Abhijeet) yah case bhi dakna para ga.. I know tum par boj par jaya ga.. par mera ana tak tum sab ko manage karna para ga..

Abhijeet (nodded): Don't worry sir we will handle.. (looks at Daya) Hum sab hain…

 _Daya feel his gaze over himself.. he looks at him and then moves his gaze back towards his file…ACP was still standing there…Abhijeet feels something…_

Abhijeet: Kye baat hai sir. Ap.. kuch kahna chata hain aur bhi…

ACP (thinking): Malom nai.. isay batyon yah asa he sab Halaat ka hawala kar don sab ko…(taking sigh) Abhijeet… tum ayo mera sath zara bahr…

 _Abhijeet nodded and went out from bureau with ACP Sir…_

Abhijeet: kye baat hai sir.. app kuch pershan lag raha hain…

ACP (taking sigh): Abhijeet maine tuma batya tha na ka Shimla case ko head unhi ka Cop kara ga…

Abhijeet: yes sir.. aur huma iss main koi problem nahin hai.. yah uni ka case hai.. hum tu bus unki help ka liya hain yahen par.. tu…?

ACP: tu yah Abhijeet ka tum janta nahin ka wo Cop kon hai…?

Abhijeet (feeling ACP sir in tension): kye baat hai Sir. App tense lag raha hain…kon hai wo Cop..?

ACP: Shreya….

 _Abhijeet was shocked to hear that…._

 **SHIMLA….**

 _Shreya was packing her bag and checking her clothes and accessories… while a Young lady was standing at door step of her room and looking towards her with stiff expressions while folding her both hands on her chest…_

Shreya (busy in her work): Asa khara rah ka kitni dar goorna ka irada hai.. muja koi fark nai parna wala…

Lady: tu kyun kar rahi hai yah…?

Shreya: Kye…?

 _Now the lady was tired with her such behavior..she comes towards her and holds her by her both of arms and turns her towards herself and asked with angry and tough tone…_

Lady: Yah kye kar rahi hai tun…? Muja bewakoof banana ki koshish bhi mat kar Shreya.. teri bari behan hoon mein.. sab smajhti hon.. Humesha humesha ka liya Mumbai chor kar ayi thi tun.. peecha mur ka kabhi na dakna ka liya…(shockingly) pher ajj.. ajj aik pal mein ACP Rajveer ki baat kasa maan gayi tum..? kasa Mumbai jana ka liya ready ho gayi tum…? Kasa..?

Shreya (taking her arms out from her sister arms): Bcz this is my Duty… wo muja jahen bhi jana ka liya bolen muja jana hoga.. I m Most Senior Officer of CID Shimla…

 _And again she starts packing her bag.._

Lady: oh tu tun yah baat batana jaa rahi hai Usay Mumbai…

 _Hearing this shreya hands stops packing her bag and she turns towards her sister and looks at her in disbelief…_

Lady: Apni Kaymubi dikana jaa rahi hai usay…? Badla lana chati hai uss sa…?

Shreya (anger and determine look): haan…(Lady shocked to hear that) yahi sunana chati hona tum…? tu haan.. I want to tell him ka main kye hoon… ab jayo yahen sa…

Lady: I just can't believe it… tum kitna badal gayi ho Shreya.. kitna…

Shreya (again starts packing her bag): Tuma ajj malom hua..?

 _With complete irritated look Lady left the room while closing the door behind… Shreya looks towards the close door and sat down on her bed.. while her mind starts collecting the memories of Four years ago…._

 ** _"you Are failed as a officer Shreya.. tum aik naakam Officer ho aur humesha raho gi.. today u proved it… tum kabhi aik achi Cid Officer nai ban sakti… "_**

 ** _"You Are good for Nothing Daya… aik Senior Inspector ho kar bhi ksi kaam ka nahin.. kuch nai kar paya tum.. aik Senior Officer hona ka lyke he nahin ho tum… nahin ho layke…"_**

Abhijeet (opens his eyes with jerk): Yah sab kye hona jaa raha hai.. (he sat down) chaar saal… chaar saal beet gaya… aur pher sa… Shreya na tu humesha humesha ka liya Mumbai chorna ka fasila liya tha.. pher ab wo wapis kyun aye rahi hai… case ka silsila mein bhi kyun..? wo bhi as a head of the case… aur Daya… wo kasa.. (feeling tense) kye hoga jab itna saloon bad yah dono husband and wife aik dosra ka samna ayen ga tu… nahin.. husband aur wife nahin.. Divorce ho chukka hai unka…Divorce.. nai.. una aik dosra ka samna nai ana chiya.. nai ana chiya aik dosra ka samna.. warna najana kye hoga…Anart ho jaya ga koi..(after few seconds) Shreya tu sambal gyi ho shaid apni life mein.. itna naam kama liya uss na… lekin Daya…? (taking sigh)Aik dosra ka bara mein jo bola tha dono na… dono he usi par pora uttara hain… ab kye hoga…

 **Author's note :**

 **Story proceeding depends on Number of Total Readers.. I m not Dareya writer so definatly I need support from fans.. i can't continue with some reviews.. i will stop writing from where I get few numbers of reviews. bcz i don't believe to complete the story either it's making people bore and disturbing ur own mind too.. so no worries u guys can give me urs Geneon opinion at any stage of the story.. but before that the most important question for now..**

 **Should I continue it….?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** First of all a big thank you for all those who liked my stuff and appreciated it.. that's means a lot to me.. :)) and Duo fans I knew u will not like this that's why I mentioned in the summary that it's for Dareya fans.. Plz I want to try my hand in this as well.. I wrote on Abhirika as well.. but it was small story.. so now want to write on Dareya too.. will write on duo too when I will get enough time and some gud plot too.. _

**HUMDARD**

 _Abhijeet was still there with his thoughts when his phone starts buzzing.. he looks towards his cell phone and makes an irritated face…_

Abhijeet: Not Again… Dayaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. (he attends the call) Haan Kaki bolo… nai aya kye abi tak..?

Lady (who was on other side of phone call): nai beta.. abi tak kuch malom nahin.. dako na beta itni raat ho gayi hai.. aur usay malom bi hai pher bhi…

Abhijeet (angry but still in calm tone): teak hai Kaki.. dhakta hoon…

 _And he cuts the call and after removing his blanket he just went into washroom.. changes his dress and after taking his accessories he just left the house and was abt to sit in his car when he heard some voice from behind.._

Voice: kahan jaa raha ho Abhijeet…?

 _Abhijeet looks behind, Tarika.. His wife was standing at door step and asking this with confused expressions…_

Abhijeet (just sat down in his car): kahan jaa sakta hon iss samay…? _and he left in his car completely… while Tarika was still standing there with disappointed look…_

 _Here Abhijeet was moving here and there and at the same time he was dialing continually someone's number but no one was attending his call.. which was irritated him more and more.. and finally he reached at the spot where he could find him… and yes he was there… sitting on beach, all alone with quite mood .. Abhijeet just came out from his car and just burst out into anger…_

Abhijeet: yah kye tareeka hai haan…? Raat ka iss samay tum yahen kye kar raha ho..? (but he does not noticed any change in the gesture of next person) tum sun raha ho main kye kah raha hon? Tekha uttha raka hai maine tumara tuma dond ka gher laa kar jana ka har dosra din …? (more irritated after finding no reaction from the next person) Daya I m talking with u damn it…. Mera apna bhi gher pariwar hai.. tuma kuch parwah hai uski…?

Daya (Without looking at back towards his friend): Tu kis na kaha hai tuma yahen ana ko…?

 _Abhijeet really took a heavy sigh and just looks towards sky and nodded his head in disappointment… and then looks back at Daya who was still sitting with same posture.. he moves and sat down, just beside his friend…for whom he really cares of.._

Abhijeet (calm tone): Tuja kuch fark nai na parta…main kuch bi kahon tuj sa..kuch bhi..? (after a moment with hurt tone) Kyun Daya.. kyun karta hai asa.. janta haina teri kitni fikar rahti hai hum sab ko…Mujha ? Par tuja iss sab ki koi parwah nahi… sach main tuja koi parwah nahin ksi ki…

Daya (without any feel): Nahi..muja ksi ki.. koi parwah nahi..

Abhijeet (taking sigh): teak hai.. mat karo parwah… par kam sa kam kaki ki tu.. una kyun rakha hai pher.. bata tu diya karo una ka gher lootna bhi hai yah nai.. ? wo kah mukah he pershan hoti rahti hain… (he stood up) Plz Daya… jo beet gaya usay ab jana bhi do… wo sab kabi loot nahi sakta aur na he kabhi teak ho sakta hai ab… plz..smjho iss bat ko yar.. par tumara iss act ki waja sa.. yun jeena chor dana ki waja sa takleef hoti hai un sab logon ko jo tumari parwah karta hain… jina fark parta hai tuma yun takleef mein dhak kar yaar.. kab smjha ga tun…?

Daya (Still at his place): muja nai smjhna kuch Abhijeet… tum jayo yahen sa.. kssi ko koi zarorat nai meri parwah karna ki… main iss sab ka lyke nai…

Abhijeet (taking deep breath): fine.. smajh gaya… abi chalu ga Gher yah nahin..?

 _Daya stood up and looks at him finally…_

Daya: Gher jayo Abhijeet… tumari Wife wait kar rahi hogi tumara… kitni bar kaha hai mera liya apna gher chor kar mat aya karo iss samay… chor do meri fikar karna… (Abhijeet looks at him with angry eyes, while Daya just patted on his shoulder with) main chala jayon ga Texi sa.. tum gher jayo… _Saying so he starts walking from there to left…_

 _Abhijeet starts calling him from behind, but Daya ignores his call asusual and left from there while Abhijeet still standing there and looking at him with quite and deep expressions…_

Abhijeet (to himself): Shaid jo hona jaa raha hai wohi sahi hai… ab woi aye kar isay kuch Smjha paya tu Smjha paya… iss Qaid sa woi issay riha kar sakti hai.. aur koi nai… Shreya… tum na tu jeena seekh liya ab kum sa kum isay bhi jeena sikha do….plz…

 _Here Daya reaches at home.. where Kaki was waiting for him…she asked abt dinner.. but Daya directly went into his room and sleeps there on his bed… which was his usual life… here Abhijeet came back at home and just sat down on sofa present in his lounge.. looking in some deep thoughts… When someone places hand on his shoulder… Abhijeet looks behind with jerk…_

Abhijeet (Shock): Tarika tum… tum abi tak soyi nai..?

Tarika (Came and sat next to him on sofa): kye hua…? Mila nai wo..? (Abhijeet just nodded with sad eyes) pershan ho Daya ko laa kar…?

Abhijeet: kye karon mein iss larka ka yaar… kab sambala ga yah…? sath rah raha hota tu itni muskil na hoti.. kum sa kum iss pa nazer tu rakh pata main… kitni koshish ki uss sab ka bad ka wo yahen.. mera sath rahay… par wo mana he nahin…

Tarika (in sad tone): hmm.. usay yah lagta hai ka usski waja sa humari life mein pershani aye sakti hai..

Abhijeet (angry): Par yah nai smajhta ka uska asa jeena sa kye beetati hai sab par.. Mujh par.. (he stood up, Tarika looks at him with worried expressions) Pagal hai.. kahta hai koi meri fikar na kara.. kasa na karon..? usay ksi ki parwah nai hai tu kye ksi ko bhi na ho..? Apna jasa smajh ka rakha hai kye sab ko…

Tarika: Abhijeet tum mano na mano.. yah sab usi mor par ruk kar rah gaya hai.. Daya ki life sab wahen hai ajj bhi… aur issay aga barhna ka liya uss ka..uska wapis ana zarori hai…

Abhijeet (turns towards her and said In flow): haan tu aye rahi hai wo… _and he stops there and became quite… Tarika was shocked at her place after hearing this…_

Tarika (whispering tone): Sss… Shreya…? (Abhijeet looks at her) par.. kasa…?

Abhijeet(added in low tone): aik case ka silsila mein… _and he narrated the whole story slowly… Tarika was shocked, she stood up…_

Tarika: Abhijeet.. Daya.. wo.. wo kasa react kara ga iss sab par…?

Abhijeet (sitting with worried face): issi baat ki tu chinta lagi hai muja.. apna sab kuch ganwa chukka hai wo.. itna salon mein bht badal gaya hai wo.. apna hathon sab gawa dana wala insan hai wo.. ander sa bilkul khali.. (looks at Tarika) itna salon mein shreya aik Senior Cop ban chuki hai.. bhut mehnat ki hai uss na kud ko iss muqam tak lana ka liya aur Daya.. ?(holding his head) Uss na apna sab kuch koh diya hai.. Aik senior Cop sa inspector ki Post pa demote hona.. (looks at Tarika again) kye koi soch sakta hai ka asa bhi ho sakta hai uss Daya ka sath.. jasa.. jasa wo tha Tarika..?

Tarika (Sat down beside him): haan Abhijeet.. hansta muskurata life ko jeena wala insan aur aik tough Cop.. koi soch bhi nahin sakta ka wo kud ka yah haal kar laga.. nafrat karta hai wo apni life sa.. nafrat..

Abhijeet: life sa nahin (taking deep breath) kud sa.. (tarika looks at him) kud sa nafrat karta hai wo.. aur iska zimadar shaid wo usay hi manta hai..

Tarika (places her hand over Abhijeet's shoulder): issi liya kahti hon aik bar uska wapis Daya ki life main ana shaid acha hi hai... shaid iss mein koi achie ho..?

Abhijeet (taking sigh): malom nahin Tarika.. ab shaid wohi yah sab teak kar sakti hai Tarika… uska ana shaid sach mein zarori hai. Shaid tum teak kahti ho.. Daya ki life ussi mor par ruk gayi hai.. usay aga barhana ka liya Shreya ka ana zarori hai..

Tarika: Par Abhijeet… Shreya.. wo uski senior ban kar…

Abhijeet (irritated): tu..? uss na mehnat ki 4 saal yah sab maqam pana ka liya… aur Daya uss na koi kasar nai chori kud ko barbad karna ka liya… aur wasa bhi wo apni zindagii mein jis muqam par ponch gaya hai shaid he yah senior junior jasi baat ka kuch effect ho ab uss par… shaid he… _and he left for his room.. looking really upset for Daya's unsuccessful life… where Tarika was still standing there and looking worried for upcoming situation…_

 _ **NEXT MORNING,**_

 _Shreya was packing her stuff in main hall.. where her Sister Mahi was continually trying to stop her…_

Mahi: look Shreya yah tum teak nai kar rahi.. main.. main tuja jana nai dongi…suna tun na…?

Shreya (looking not interested on this topic): Mahi Plz.. muja disturb mat karo… Packing karna do muja.. meri important meeting hai.. uska bad main wahen sa nikal jayon gi Mumbai ka liya…

Mahi: kye tuja koi fark nai parta..? kye sach mein tun uska Samna kar paya gi…?

Shreya (looking into her eyes): maine koi Jurm nai kiya jo ksi ka samna na kar payon… and plz don't start again… bye… _Saying so he left with her luggage.. where Mahi again tries to stop her as…_

Mahi: yah tum teak nai kar rahi Shreya.. naa uska sath aur na he apna sath… itni Akar achi nai.. sun shreya meri baat maan.. badal laa apna fasila.. dakh tun galat kar rahi hai…

 _But Shreya left without giving her any reply…._

Voice: bas karo Mahi.. (Mahi looks towards her Mother, who was looking really modern lady, wearing lavishing sarhi with expensive and glamorous jewelry) usay jana do…uski life mein interefer mat karo.. ab wo apni life mein set hai. Usay koi fark nai parta uss sab sa.. and plz baby usay wo sab tum yaad karana ki koshish bhi mat karo…

Mahi: Mom u know what… u are doing wrong with her.. u can't support her like this.. u know it's wrong.. she is going there just to take Revenge.. just to show him how much she is successful now..

Shreya's mom: so what…?

Mahi (irritated): Mom u are saying this..? u are..? app tu..

Mom (cuts her): look Mahi.. shreya na 4 saal pehla jo decision liya tha wo galat tha.. I m a successful fashion designer.. u are a fashion designer.. tumara dad ko chorna ka bad sa aik independent business women hon mein.. and look how much I m successful and look at urself baby.. Par tumari behan uss na CID join karna jasa step liya.. apni friends ka kahna par..unka encourage karna par.. meri aik nahin suni.. infect muja naraz kar ka uss na yah step liya… pher.. pher (haters tone) uss na uss do taka ka officer.. uss sa Pyaar kiya aur shadi ki… sab main kud ki marzi.. main sirf forcefully uska sath thi.. dil sa nahin.. kabhi uss na meri baat nai mani.. aur humesha kud ka liya galat decision he liya.. look kye paya uss na..haan ?pher kye paya…? Aur ab jab wo apni life mein aga barh gayi hai.. ajj usay uss sab sa koi fark nai parta tu wo sahi decision la rahi hai baby… why u don't understand it…? Jana do usay.. bcz I knew it.. ajj wo kud lar sakti ha aur sab manage bhi kar sakti hai…

 _Saying so she left the place…where Mahi was still standing there.._

Mahi: no Mom.. app tab bhi galt thien aur app ajj bhi galat hain… Pyaar kabi marta nahin… Dab zaror sakta hai.. Par marta nahin…

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _So how was this..? from next chapter u guys will come to know that why this all is happening in Dareya's life.._

 _one of the reader asked me abt happy endings.. then I can only say for now that I don't want to write anything with sad end when it's my first try.._

 _Duo writers I love u for this who are reading it bcz I m writing it.. Really I have no words for appreciation.. thanks a lot.._

 _A big thank you to all my Dareya readers.. really I need ur support and time in the form of Reviews.. still I m saying if my story is not worthing plz tell me I will stop it.. feel free to Review what u want.._

 _thanks once again and don't forget to review abt the story... love u all.. hugsss_


End file.
